Rise Of Naruto Senju Sarutobi Namikaze
by Crescent Soul
Summary: Before Minato can defeat the masked man the man escape. The third hokage named Minato as the Yondaime hokage. Naruto and his siblings will help their father beat the masked man before the masked man can start The Fourth Great Ninja War.
1. Start of the Yondaime Era

At The Sarutobi Clan Compound

It is a fine monoring in the Village of Konoha. Today is the day that Minato Namikaze becomes The Yondaime Hokage. In the kenichen of The Sarutobi Clan House we find The Sandaime Hokage having breakfast with his wife,sons,daughter,son-in-law, two grandsons and granddaughter. When everyone taking about what they are going to do that when Hiruzen cougoff to get everyones attention.

" As you all know I am getting to old be the hokage right" said Hiruzen.

" Yeah" said his grandchildren.

" Yeah" said his daughter.

After his daughter and grandchildren agaree with him the next thing he saids will shock them.

" Will I am about to pick my successor today" said Hiruzen

" WHAT" yelled his family.

" Are you sure Hiruzen" asked his wife.

" Yes I am sure Biwako" said Hiruzen.

" Who is your successor" asked his son-in-law.

" That will be you Minato" said Hiruzen.

" Me" said a surspise Minato.

" Isn't great dear" said Minato's wife.

" Happy for you Minato" said his brother-in-law.

* * *

Hokage Tower

It is 12:00 noon at Hokage Tower the Sandaime Hokage is on the roof of the tower with the village elders, shinobi clan heads, anbu commander, jonin commander, and his successor Minato Namikaze. The Sandaime Hokage sees the poeple of Konoha in frount of the tower and he seea his family.

" People of Konoha you want to know why you here in front of Hokage Tower is becuse I am retieing form the hokage spot but I chosoes my successor to be The Yomdaime Hokage his is the hasband of my daughter Serena and Konoha's Yellow Flash and his name is Minato Namikzae" said Sandaime Hokage.

Minato when next to his father-in-law and gets the hokage hat with the kenji of fire on it and the hokage clouck from Hiruzen.

" Thank you Hiruzen-dono" said The new appointed Yomdaime Hokage.

" It's ok Minato you earn it' said the retied Sandaime Hokage.

Minato nooded and turn to the people of Konoha.

" People of Konoha I, Minato Kamikzae I'm proud to be The Yomdaime Hokage to severed and protect the village and it's people" said The new Yomdaime Hokage.

The people of Konoha claped and cheered for their new Hokage.

" As the new hokage I say lets this Fesvisal started" said The Yomdaime Hokage.

On the ground level on a sage was Jiraiya the father to the Yomdiame Hokage and grandfather to Naruto,Rini, and Konohamru.

" Hellow everyone we are going to start the Fesvisal with a singing contest" said Jiraiya

" The first ones to the singing contest is The Yomdiame's ever own sons and daughter and his brother-in-law Asuma" said Jiraiya.

Asuma gets the mike from Jiraiya and gives it to Naruto.

" Well everyone the song we going to is called 'Where Is The Love' by Black Eye Peas" said Naruto.

The song starts to play.

Naruto: **What's wrong with the world, papa**

**Peolpe livin' like they have got no papas**

**I think the whole world addicted to the drama**

**Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma**

**Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism**

**But we still got terrorists here livin'**

**In the Land Of Fire, the big ANBU**

**The Rouges and The Bandits and The Akasuki**

**But if you only love for your race**

**Then you only leave space to discriminate**

**And to discriminate only generates hate**

**And whwn you hate then you're bound to get**

**irate, yeah**

**Madness is what you demonstrate**

**And that's exactly how anger works and operates**

**Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight**

**Take control of your mind and meditate**

**Let your soul gravitate the love, y'all,y'all**

Rini: **People killin', people dyin'**

**Children hurt and you hear them cryin'**

**Can you practice what you preach**

**And would you turn the other cheek**

**Mother,Mother,Mother help us**

**Send some guidance from above**

**'Cause people got me, gout me questionin'**

**Where is the love (Love)**

All Together: **Where is the love (The Love)**

**Where is the love (The Love)**

**Where is the love **

**The love, the love**

Konoahmru: **It just ain't the same, always unchanged**

**New days are strange, is the world insane**

**If love and peace is so strong**

**Why are there pieces of love that don't belong**

**Ninja nations droppin' bombs**

**Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones**

**With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young**

**So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone**

**So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong**

**In this world that we livin' in people keep on **

**givin'**

**in**

**Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them**

**dividends**

**Not respectin' each other, deny their brother**

**A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover**

**The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug**

**If yoy never know thruth then you never know**

**love **

**Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)**

**Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)**

**Where's the love, y'all**

Rini: **People killin', people dyin'**

**Children hurt and you hear them cryin'**

**Can you practice what you peach**

**And would you turn the other cheek**

**Mother,Mother,Mother help us**

**Send some guidance from above **

**' Cause people got me, got me question'**

**Where is the love (Love)**

All Together: **Where is the love (The love)**

**Where is the love (The love)**

**Where is the love (The love)**

**Where is the love (The love)**

**Where is the love, the love, the love?**

Asuma: **I feel the weight of the ninja world on my shoulder**

**As I am gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder**

**Most of us ninja only care about money makin'**

**Selfishness got us ninja followin' our wrong paths**

**Wrong information always shown by the media**

**Negative images is the main promblem**

**Infecting the young minds faster than backeria**

**Chlidren wanna act like what they see in the movies**

**Yo', whatever happened to the values of **

**humanity**

**Whatever happened to the fairness in equality**

**Instead of spreading love we're speading **

**animosity**

**Lack of understanding, leading lives away from**

**unity**

**That's the reason why sometimes I am feelin'**

**under**

**That's the reason why sometimes I am feelin'**

**down**

**There's no wonder why sometimes I am feelin'**

**under**

**Gotta keep your faith alive till love is found**

**Now ask myself**

All Together: **Where is the love?**

**Where is the love?**

**Where is the love?**

**Where is the love?**

Rini:** Mother, Mother, Mother help us **

**Send some guidance from above**

**' Cause people got me, got me questionin'**

**Wherte is the love?**

Naruto: **One ninja world, one ninja world (We only got)**

**One ninja world, one ninja world (That's all we got)**

**One ninja world, one ninja world**

**And something's wrong with it (Yeah)**

**Something's wrong with it (Yeah)**

**Somthing's wrong with the ninja wo-wo-world, yeah**

**We only got**

**(One ninja world, one ninja world)**

**Tha's all we got**

**(One ninja world, one ninja world)**

The music is fadeing away.

" Everyone plase clap for my grandchidren and my son's brother-in-law" said Jiraiya.

Naruto, Konoahmaru, Rini, and Asuma went back to their family. Naruto see his mom and dad and ask how they do.

"Hey mom and dad how did we do" asked Naruto.

" You guys did good" said Naruto's mother.

After the five others groups are done singing the Yondaime Hokage went to call the winner.

" Well everyonr this years winner is the Sarutobi group" said Minato.

Then everyone clap for the sarutobi family.

After that everyone went home.


	2. Marriage Revealed

It has been three years since the end of the Sandaime Era and start of the Yondaime Era. Today is the day that Naruto and his childhood friends go to the Shodaime Ninja Academy.

**Namikaze Clan Compound**

In the master bedroom we find the Yondaime Hokake and his wife getting up from bed. The Yondaime has sun-kiss spikie blond hair. He wears a long blue slevee shirt. He wears black anbu style pants. He wears a white short slevee clouck with red flames. On the back of his white clouck it has the kanji for Konoah's Yellow Flash. He wears a pair of blue ninja sandles. He also wears a jonin style vest. On his left leg is his weapon pouch. He is about 6 Feet and 2 inchs. Next to him is his wife who name is Serena Namikaze. She has long brown hair with two pony tails. She is about 6 feet and 1 inch. She wears a long light blue slevee shirt. She wears blue anbu style pants. She wears a pair of black ninja sandles. She wears a blue short slevee clouck with silver flames. On the back of her clouck it has a kanji for Konoah's Moon Queen. She also wears a jonin style vest. She is a master sword expert. Her sword is called Moon Dust. The blade is about 5 feet and 6 inchs. The sheath of the sword is a golden yellow color. The handle of the sword is black with a white cresent monn on it. The halt of the sword is white.

In the hallway the bedroom next to the master bedroom belongs to Minato's eight year old son Naruto. Naruto is getting up from bed. Naruto has sun-kiss spikie hair. He wears a long brown slevee shirt. He wears blue anbu style pants. He wears a short slevee clouck with flames just like his dads but his clouck is red-orange with black flames. On the back of his red-orange clouck it has his clans symbals of the Senju, Sarutobi, and Namikaze clans. He wears a pair of blue ninja sandles. He also has a sword. His sword is called Dragon's Claws. The blade is about 4 1/2 feet and 3 inchs. The sheath of the sword is red. The handle of the sword is blue with a white dragon. At the end of the swords handle it has a head of a dragon. the halt of the sword is silver. He is adout 5 feet and 8 inchs.

The room next to Naruto's room belongs to his seven year old sister Rini. Rini is getting up from bed. Rini has long brown hair just like her mother. She wears a pink short slevee shirt with her clans symbols. She wears tan anbu style pants. She wears a pair of black ninja sandles. She also has a sword but she can't use her sword untill she becomes a Konoha ninja. Her sword is called Fox's Claws. The blade is about 4 1/2 feet and 2 inchs. The sheath of the sword is hot pink. The handle of the sword is white with a pink fox. At the end of the swords handle it has a head of a fox. The halt of the sword is silver. She is about 5 feet and 7 inchs.

The room next to Rini's room belongs to her six year old brother Konohamru. Konohamru is getting up from bed. Konohamru has brown spikie hair. He wears a blue short slevee shirt with his clans symbols. He wears brown anbu style pants. He wears a pair of blue ninja sandles. He also has a sword but he can't use his sword until he becomes a Konoha ninja. His sword is called Wolf's Claws. The blade is about 4 1/2 feet and 1 inch. The sheath of the sword is brown. The handle of the sword is grey with a white wolf. At the end of the swords handle it has a head of a wolf. The halt of the sword is silver. He is about 5 feet and 6 inchs.

On to the kitchen.

" Good monring mom and dad" said Naruto.

" Yeah good monring mom and dad" said both Rini and Konohamru.

" Good monring to the three of you" said their parents.

" Naruto ready to enter the academy" said his father.

" Yeah I am ready for the academy" said Naruto.

Before Naruto can leave to The Shodai Ninja Academy his dad took him to his study.

" Naruto before you go I want you to bring Hinata to Hokage tower so I can spaeck with the both of you and with her father Hiashi" said Minato.

" Ok dad I will bring Hinata to Hokage Tower" said Naruto.

" Ok son and now get going before you are late" said Minato.

* * *

**Shodaime Ninja Academy**

When Naruto went to room 301 he saw his childhood friends.

" Hey guys"said Naruto.

" Hey Naruto" said his friends.

He went to sit next to Hinata.

" Hey Hinata my dad ask me to bring you to Hokage Tower and your dad will be at the tower also" said Naruto.

" Why does your dad want me at Hokage Tower Naruto-Kun" asked Hinata.

" I do not know Hinata" Naruto.

Before anyone can talk again the homeroom teachers of room 301 came in. One of the homeroom teachers name is Iruka Umina. He has black hair. He wears a long navy blue slevee t-shirt. He wears a chunin style vest. He wars black anbu style pants. He also wears blue ninja sandles. He has a scar on his nose. He is about 5 feet 2 inchs.

The next homeroom teacher is Narurko Namikaze. She has long sun-kiss blond hair. She wears a long black slevee t-shirt. She wears a chunin style vest. She wears blue anbu style pants. She also wears black ninja sandles. She is the sister of the yondaime Hokage and aunt to Naruto, Rini, and Konohamru. She is about 5 feet 1 inch.

" Can everyone be quite" said Iruka. But the students don't listen and then he uses the big head no jutsu.

" CAN EVERYONE BE QUITE" said Iruka. That got the students atention.

" Well hellow everyone wellcome to The Shodaime Ninja Academy" said Naruko.

" Ahh yes wellcome to the academy" said Iruka.

" We will your teachers for the four years here at the academy" said Narkuo.

" Before we get started our names are Iruka Umina and Naruko Namikaze" said Iruka.

" But you guys can call us Iruka-Sensei and Naruko-Sensei" said Naruko.

" I will call you guys in aplhicol order" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Akimichi, Choji" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Choji.

" Aburame, Shino" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Shino.

" Aino, Maya" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Maya.

" Haruno, Sakura" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Sakura.

" Hyuga, Hinata" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Hinata.

" Hino, Yuzuki" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Yuzuki.

" Inuzuka, Kiba" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Kiba.

" Kaioh, Yumi" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Yumi.

" Kino, Akio" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Akio.

" Mizuno, Haruto" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Haruto.

"Meioh, Reika" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Reika.

" Namikaze, Naruto" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Naruto.

" Nara, Shikamaru" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Shikamaru.

" Shields, Kenzo" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Kenzo.

" Tenoh, Minoru" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Minoru.

" Tomoe, Ryo" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Ryo.

" Uchiha, Sasuke" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Sasuke.

" Yamanaka, Ino" said Iruka-Sensei.

" Here" said Ino.

After roll call Iruka-Sensei started the lessons.

* * *

Later that same day

**Hokage Tower**

When Naruto and Hinata came into Hokage Tower and they were about enter The Yondaime Hokage office but two anbu stop them at the door of the yondaime office. The two anbu were Tiger and Wolf two of the four anbu grading the yondiame hokage.

" Naruto-sama and Hinata-same why are you here" asked the Tiger ANBU.

" Well Tiger-san my father ask me to bring Hinata to his office" said Naruto.

" Ok" said the Tiger and Wolf ANBU.

Both Naruto and Hinata entered the office. When they the office they see Hinata's father Hiashi.

" I bring Hinata like you ask dad" said Naruto.

" Good son" said Minato.

" Hello Hiashi-sama" said Naruto.

" Hello to you too Naruto" said Hiashi.

" Hello Minato-sama" said Hinata.

" Hello to you too Hinata" said Minato.

" Uh dad why did you ask me to bring Hinata here" asked Naruto.

" Naruto the reason why I asked you to bring Hinata is because this meeting includes you and her" said Minato.

" Hinata before you or Naruto were born me, your mother Hitomi, your godfather Minato, and your godmother Serena did a marriaged contact between you and Naruto" said Hiashi.

" WHAT" yelled Naruto and Hinata.

" Dad you mean to tell that I will marry Hinata-chan" said Naruto.

" That right Naruto" said Minato.

" So dad when do I marry Hinata" said Naruto.

" You will marry her after team placements" said Minato.

" Ok" said Naruto.


End file.
